The present invention relates in general to a wick structure of a heat pipe, and more particularly, to a wick structure including a woven mesh and a plurality of fiber bundles.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, conventional heat pipe 1a includes a tubular member 10a and a fiber bundle 11a longitudinally attached on an interior surface of the tubular member 10a. A support member 12a is further installed inside the tubular member 10a to press the fiber bundle 11a firmly attached to the tubular member 10a. Therefore, the gaps formed between the fibers of the fiber bundle 11a can provide capillary action along the longitudinal direction of the heat pipe 1a. 
However, the fiber bundle 11a is arranged along the longitudinal direction, no capillary action is provide along the transversal direction of the heat pipe 1a. As such, the application of the conventional heat pipe 1a is limited.
Thus, there still is a need in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.